Lições com Youtube
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Continuação de Observações. Mais uma fic do Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói. E se as meninas do 311 colocassem videos calientes de Harry e Draco no Youtube?


"Droga, Harry! O que diabos aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei, acho que fiz tudo certo, mas eu não estou conseguindo entrar!"

"Tenta de novo!" exclamou o loiro.

"Entra você!" irritou-se Harry.

"O trouxa é você, você devia saber usar um computador".

"Na minha época as coisas não eram assim, eu mal sabia mexer num computador e se você não se lembra, eu morava num ARMÁRIO!"

Horas antes, as garotas do "Clube da Luneta" haviam levado um pequeno bilhete com os dizeres: – busca por Pinhão".

Draco não entendeu nada daquilo e foi mostrar o bilhete para Harry, que era trouxa e saberia que diabo de código demoníaco era aquele.

"Draco" ele começou "acho que isso é sério".

O loiro não havia entendido muito bem, mas o seguira em direção ao tal cyber.

Agora Harry mantinha as mãos displicentemente sobre as pernas olhando a tela azul fixamente.

"Eu tenho que ficar olhando você não saber o que fazer?"

"Pode usar e tentar".

"Você sabe que eu nunca tinha visto algo assim de perto. É uma coisa trouxa, aparentemente inteligente, mas trouxa".

Uma moça aproximou-se dos dois e lançou um olhar cobiçoso para Draco.

"Posso ajudá-los em alguma coisa?" ela sorriu e Draco reconheceu-a como uma das meninas do 311.

"Como entramos no maldito 'youtubo'?"

"Ah, sim" ela puxou o teclado e digitou alguma coisa rapidamente "qual é a busca?".

"Pinhão" disse Harry.

Ela digitou e apareceram alguns vídeos de um usuário conhecido por "Esquadrão Luneta".

Draco começou a imitar Harry imediatamente.

"Elas são meninas curiosas, Draco... Pare de ser paranóico, Draco. São apenas meninas com LUNETAS, Draco".

Harry estava pálido quando clicou em um vídeo e viu a sim mesmo prendendo Draco contra a janela, a cena do dia anterior.

Draco parou por um segundo e começou a rir do ângulo da filmagem.

"Você é feio, Harry!" riu-se o loiro.

"Ontem você não achava isso, Malfoy" comentou Harry num sussurro, fingindo-se irritado.

"As impressões mudam..." Draco comentou venenosamente.

No vídeo Draco acabara de gemer ao ser pressionado por Harry.

O moreno levantou-se vagarosamente e colocou a mão na parede da cabine ao lado do rosto de Draco que olhou para a mão do rapaz e encolheu-se levemente.

"Sua impressão vai mudar agora".

Harry aproximou-se do pescoço do loiro passando a língua quente de encontro a pele pálida do rapaz fazendo com que os cabelos da nunca e de todo o corpo de arrepiassem, em resposta Draco puxou o corpo de Harry desesperadamente de encontro ao seu.

Deslizou seus dedos frios para dentro da camisa de Harry. O contraste da sua temperatura com a pele quente de Harry deixou-o louco.

Harry movimentou-se de encontro a Draco prensando-o com força na parede da cabine, subiu a boca até a de Draco deixando-o temporariamente sem ar. Os gemidos abafados do loiro ficaram mais altos enquanto o moreno deslizava os dedos para dentro das calças de Draco.

O loiro desabotoou a calça de Harry passando a mão com força no volume de Harry, fazendo-o esticar-se de prazer.

Harry sorriu enquanto apertava Draco ainda mais em direção a parede, ele puxou-o virando de costas e sugando o pescoço de Draco, deixando marcas vermelhas que brevemente ficariam violentamente roxas.

O loiro fechou os olhos e mantinha a boca entreaberta com a respiração cortada, saindo em arquejos da boca avermelhada.

Um pequeno riso involuntário se ouviu e Harry assustou-se, se afastando de Draco que ficou desorientado.

Olhou para cima e dos dois lados, sobre a cabine estavam as meninas do 311.

Havia uma câmera nas mãos de uma delas e todas estavam vermelhas com as mãos na boca, rindo silenciosamente.

Ele olhou irritado para as garotas e todas sumiram rapidamente.

Quando voltaram para o apartamento, Draco trancou-se no banheiro, bufando irritado e ligando o chuveiro em busca de um banho frio.

Harry sentou-se e começou a escrever um bilhete:

"Clube da Luneta, agradeceria se vocês parassem de nos perseguir e entregassem os vídeos"

Draco aproximou-se de Harry e olhou por cima do ombro do moreno. Algumas gotas de água caíram sobre o braço de Harry.

"Ta fazendo o quê?"

"Escrevendo para as meninas do 311"

"Isso é uma letra? Isso aqui é um 'cl'?"

"Não. É um 'd'!"

"Sua caligrafia é péssima, Harry. Granger nunca te ensinou a escrever direito?"

"Você pelo menos está entendendo?"

"Não sei o que está escrito" Draco tomou a caneta e escreveu em baixo com uma caligrafia fina, leve e bem-feita.

"E parem de me espiar de manhã. Procurem o que fazer e me deixem andar nu na minha casa em paz".

"Ele não quis ser grosso assim" escreveu Harry embaixo.

"Quis sim".

As meninas do 311 chegaram a conclusão que estavam sendo muito óbvias. Começaram a pensar em câmeras escondidas no 504.

* * *

NA: Antes que perguntem.

Almas Antigas sai na próxima semana, thanks.

Eu ando travada com Draco e Gina.

E não quero escrever um capítulo ruim.

Então é melhor esperar, enquanto isso.

Rewiews né?


End file.
